The present disclosure relates to an integrated current sensor system, in particular for galvanically isolated current sensing, and to a method for producing such current sensor systems.
Current sensors are used for a variety of applications, for example current limitation, overcurrent protection or simply for monitoring the intensity of a current. For such applications magnetic field sensors like Hall sensors are widely used. Such magnetic field sensors sense the magnetic field generated by a current flowing through a current conductor and provide a measurement signal proportional to the intensity of the current. As the magnetic field decreases with increasing distance between the magnetic field sensor and the current conductor, it is tried to bring the magnetic field sensor close to the conductor carrying the current to be measured in order to have a sufficiently strong magnetic field.
In various implementations, leadframes of a sensor package are used as the current conductor. However, such implementations result in high costs with regard to the material and with regard to the production process. Additionally, the sensitivity of such current sensor implementations is limited due to inductive effects.